


Deep Cleaning

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl tries to take a shower, but the 2 newest members of the Crystal Gems want to get dirty.





	Deep Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Pearl & Jasper shower sex with Lapis’ water tentacles.   
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 28, 2018.

>Pearl sighed contently, turning the hot water faucet on in the shower  
>She didn’t usually take showers, since she could phase dirt and other materials off her form easily  
>Still, the warm water was relaxing, and she liked the peace and quiet that came momentarily with bathing  
>The gem slipped her silky clothes off, folding them neatly in a pile that she placed on the floor  
>Stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain shut behind her, she felt the hot water droplets pelt her naked body  
>Her muscles instantly relaxed, and she could feel the stress of just daily life melting away  
>After a few moments of reveling in the steamy water, she looked around for the soap  
>”Hmm…I could have sworn that I put it on the shelf last time…”  
>Pearl looked around, seeing the bar of soap sitting in the corner of the shower  
>She thought that this was odd, but didn’t hesitate to bend over to pick it up  
>Suddenly, a pair of large hands grasped Pearl’s rear, making her gasp loudly  
>She whipped her head around to see a large orange gem, who had been living in the temple for the past few months  
>”Jasper! Let go of me, this isn’t appropriate at all!”  
>The quartz simply grinned, squeezing the tiny amount of fat that was present on Pearl’s bottom  
>”Let go of this? I don’t think so.”  
>Pulling down her pants, she reveled in the mix of embarrassment and arousal on the slim gem’s face  
>As much as she protested initially, she knew that Pearl wanted this just as much as she did  
>Throwing her clothes in a pile on the floor, Jasper’s erection stood freely in the steamy air  
>She kept her promise to not let go of Pearl, keeping one hand on her ass and using the other to guide herself into Pearl’s pussy  
>She grunted as she slid in, feeling every inch of herself fighting to enter the tight twat  
>Pearl groaned beneath her, her body still underneath the hot water  
>Jasper slid out slowly, only to slam back in, making Pearl squeal  
>Her large hands glided over the small gem’s lithe form, their bodies slippery from the water  
>Still, she pumped in and out with ease, the bathroom filled with the sounds of moans and the pitter-patter of the shower  
>Lost in their own steamy world, neither Pearl nor Jasper realized how loud they were being  
>The door creaked open, causing the pair to whip around  
>Still balls deep in Pearl, Jasper saw a confused Lapis staring back at her  
>”We, uh…we’re busy.”  
>”Yeah, no kidding. You two are making a bit of a ruckus in here, you know.”  
>Pearl blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed by the situation  
>Lapis looked away for a moment before nervously muttering  
>”Uh, could I maybe join?”  
>Eyebrows raised, Jasper looked down at Pearl (still balls deep)  
>The two shrugged, before turning back to the blue gem  
>”Sure, I guess.”  
>A smirk spread across Lapis’ face as she raised her hands  
>”Sounds good to me.”  
>Pearl and Jasper gasped as they felt tendrils of water grope their asses  
>The tentacles rubbed against their assholes, gently stimulating the sensitive area  
>They both moaned, feeling the tentacles prod their entrances  
>As they slid in slowly, Jasper went back to humping Pearl  
>Every time she thrusted in, the tendrils followed suit, almost making it feel like she was fucking her own ass  
>At the same time, Pearl was being penetrated by both dicks at the same time, filling her pussy and ass to the brim  
>The stimulation of both holes being stretched out and used felt amazing, and she began to pant hard as she worked her way to an orgasm  
>Jasper could feel her prostate being rubbed against when she thrusted in Pearl, combining the feeling of fucking and being fucked into one action  
>Lapis stood off to the side, flicking her fingers around to control the tendrils inside Jasper and Pearl  
>She redirected some of the shower water to herself, using the water to stimulate her clit  
>The water running in circles around her clit sped up, rubbing against as much of the sensitive organ as possible  
>Pearl was the first to cum, gasping loudly as she slammed down on both Jasper and the water tentacle, her entire abdomen filled with the phalluses   
>She crazily thrust back and forth on Jasper’s dick, grinding against it as the orgasm rocked her body  
>Seeing Pearl’s intense reaction made Jasper bite her lip, grunting as she pulled the gem’s hips against her pelvis  
>She groaned as she came deep inside, spurts of cum pulsing through Pearl’s pussy  
>Panting as she slid out, she watched her jizz slowly leak out of her cunt, washed down the drain by the shower water  
>The two sat for a moment to catch their breath, looking over at Lapis  
>She was close to cumming, especially after she was able to focus more on herself  
>A tendril of water was furiously pumping in and out of her ass as another rubbed against her clit  
>Pearl shakily stepped out of the shower, walking towards the blue gem  
>Her lips met Lapis’, their tongues sloppily rubbing against one another  
>They licked and nipped each other gently, Lapis moaning into Pearl’s mouth  
>Feeling the gem beside her tense up and breath harder, Pearl groped Lapis’ breasts, rubbing her nipples  
>The stimulation was too much for her, and she whimpered as she clenched down on the tentacle inside her  
>Bucking her hips, she leaned against Pearl for support as she came  
>Panting, she slumped to the floor, her legs shaking  
>Pearl looked down at herself, covered in both suds and spunk, smiling tiredly  
>”Looks like I’ll have to take another shower.”


End file.
